Parallel world?
by Shanaz98
Summary: Luffy who had been through many things but he could never think this will happen..why is he on Whitebeard ship and better yet is that his brothers with another him? Smart!Luffy, Parallel!Luffy
1. Intro

**Hi because of how there are many mistakes i make in my previous Parallel world? fic I rewrite the story to make it more readable material, and I heard the story was kind of OOC because I'm still new on this fic and can't grasp the character personalities yet anyway because of that this is the new story for the fic and I really hope it interesting for you...**

 **enjoy ^** v^..

 **Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, I'm just one of it's fan.**

 **Chapter 1:Intro**

Darkness...far away dark cold space...'Where am I?' he thought. Just then he heard someone shouting something ' Go away... to noisy' the strawhat boy mutter.

"..Fffyyy" that voice again.

'Go away I want to sleep more' Luffy murmur ignoring the shaking that person to wake him up.

He heard the man mutter something to another person, Luffy slowly open his eyes and meet with a very amused scene. The blond boy wit a top hat was still shaking him up, ignoring the younger protest on waking him up. The other boy though had enough muttering on his ears "If you don't wake up Lu, we're going to eat all your meat".

It did the work Luffy woke up and observing his surrounding, he notice that he was on Giant-ossan ship, but first thing first "No! don't eat my meat!" he shouted.

"Good that you awake Lu." the Top hat wearing blond spoke up which is Sabo of course.

"God Lu I thought that I told you don't sleep on the floor is not healthy." The shirtless man is Ace.

"...Isn't that your doing Ace?" Sabo said.

Ace just shrug "Alright Lu close your mouth before you choke on a fly." Luffy closed his mouth a point his finger rather rudely at Sabo and Ace he point it at Sabo then Ace repetitively that it started to annoy Ace and hit him on the head.

"Oi don't point finger on us, and do tell why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Ace don't hit our little brother he will lose a brain cell if you do that." Sabo scolded Ace.

Ace sweatdrop at blond statement before he could question that statement his little brother spoke. "B..B..But y..your both dead, how..how can you still be alive?" Luffy said with confusion on his face.

The brothers know that Luffy is stran-unique but this top it all, dead since when they died? Sabo the ever caring brother put his palm on Luffy temple and spoke softly and tenderly at his little brother.

"Luffy it alright Maybe you had a nightmare just now, you know we're here if you had another nightmare right?"

Before Luffy want to correct that statement the door opened and that when Luffy notice 'Since when we are in the infirmary!' Luffy thought and shrug it as a mystery thing. The brother's look at the door to see the person and walked in a boy with a strawhat hanging at his back, scar below his eyes and that when Sabo notice the little brother on the bed (He was worried when Luffy sleep at the floor so he place him on the bed of the infirmary room) had an X-shape scar on his chest.

"Ace! Sabo I look everywhere for you guys." he whined.

Ace and Sabo look at Luffy on the door and the bed then Ace had a narcolepsy attack again inconvenient time that Sabo rub his temple. Luffy (the real brother to the older brothers) look at Lu (Parallel Luffy) on the bed.

"Hey who are you, you look like shishishi!" Luffy laugh.

Lu just laugh along with Luffy "My name is Monkey D. Luffy, and I think I'm in the wrong world."

At that statement Ace who woke up faint again, Sabo just shook his head and moan in despair to this situation one Luffy was disaster two Luffy he don't want to know the result.

 **There you go, hope it good enough and please review.**


	2. Huh?

**Hi again and I want to just make it short here the new chapter!**

 **Diclaimer: I don't own one piece, or anything related just a Fan of it.**

 **Chapter 2:Huh?**

Marco the first commander division of whitebeard, title of Marco the phoneix, he had blond hair and had face shape like pineapple he had eat a zoan devil fruit that give him phoneix power related hence the title. He had just finished his paperwork (He's a pirate dammit why did he had to do paperwork!) and currently relaxing on his chair with a nice cup of coffee from Thach (He worried that Thach plan something on the coffee but shrug it) just one sip and he drop the cup of coffee Marco moan at the loss when he was startle from the door slamming. Marco just count to ten on his head and look at the poor bastard that disturbed his time. Ace was panting on the doorway and look at Marco seriously that Marco rise from his chair and literally run to his youngest sibling.

"What is it-yoi, is there attack on the ship? Injuries? Something that you eat? Did Thach do something horrible?" Mrco fired his question worriedly he hope the latter of the question is not the problem.

Ace regain his breath and delivered the shattering news to the blond commander "Oh it horrible Marco, what are we going to do!" Ace sob dramatically at Marco arms.

Marco just raised his eyebrow and walk outside at the deck and had to agreed to Ace it was horrible sight, why? because his nightmare had knock on his door there Two Luffy chatting quite happily now there nothing wrong on that picture but say person was the same and Marco fear that this is real which is real but Marco like any sane person ignored that reality and shut the door. He look at Ace and spoke.

"What the hell going on-yoi!"

"Look Marco we don't know either but Lu said that this is not his world."

"Explain in detail-yoi."

"Well you see the reason of it we still searching but one thing we know Lu is not from here."

Of all the strangest of strangest thing why him just why. Marco with the remaining of his sanity open the door, he walk trough the deck to the Luffy's. Lu notice the first commander greet him cheerfully.

"Pineapple head it good to see you."

You can see a tick mark at above Marco head "It Marco-yoi! and who the hell are you!"

Lu sat up and his strawhat shadow one of his eye's he look at Marco, Marco got a chill from that look but Lu brighten up "My name is Monkey D. Luffy captain of the Strawhat pirate and not from this world."

Everyone who had refrained from questioning the brother on why are there two Luffy just swing their head like they practice it and on spoke one word "HUH!".

 **More chapter will came, umm please review is that how you say it right?**


	3. The Truth

**Third chapter release, Ace and Sabo begin questioning parallel Luffy how will he answer them?**

 **Enjoy..**

 **Disclaimer:Again I do not own One Piece just a Fan of it.**

Chapter 3:The Truth

We see Whitebeard drinking sake even when the nurse gave him disapproving look, he do what he always do he ignored them thought he was careful on his drinking quantity, don't want to face his daughter wrath thank you very much. The captain look at his new son (Yes! he already adopted Parallel Luffy and no one can stop him) and had to agreed the scene amused him to no end. It seem he was running around the deck causing mayhem.

"Dammit Lu! Luffy! stop running around!" Ace shout at them while chasing them.

Behind Ace there Sabo chasing them also because his the more caring brother, but he had some hidden intent on why he chased his brothers. For a week he chased Lu to answered they're question but his brother is fast and had the devil luck much to Sabo irritation. But maybe the Lady luck was smiling at him Lu and Luffy crashed with an innocent birdie who thought today's weather are nice and go outside.

"Marco, Lu, Luffy you guys okay?" Ace asked.

Sabo throw away his brotherly caring attitude and capture Lu wrist "I got you don't run anymore Lu, and be a good boy and **ANSWER** THE DAMN QUESTION!" yep Sabo had really thrown that brotherly caring personality.

Lu gulp down his nonexistent saliva and regret looking at Sabo face, Sabo was smiling but Lu sworn he see a devil shape aura behind say smile.

"O..O..Okay I will talk! so uhh..could you drop that creepy smile on your face." his voice was almost got out as a whine.

Whitebeard laugh at his sons, but he was also very curious about the dimensional traveler. "Well you can share it with us here! Gurararara!"

Lu sat down with the other but he notice the phoneix sat further away from him, 'Why Maboso no is it Marco? had such a pale face?' Lu thought at his head but shrug it off.

Sabo ask the first question "Lu where do you get that scar?" he was worried his brother face such dangerous situation that he worried when Little Luffy set sail alone.

Lu flinch at the question which go unnoticed to all the observer. Lu touch the scar tenderly and said softly "It from a burn."

At this Ace flinched did he the one who give that, before he burried himself with self-loathing Lu continue.

"There's was a War on my world." Lu look at all of them "Between the marine and the Whitebeard pirate."

"What! why did we go to war?" Izo ask Lu.

"Because...because of Ace." he look at his horror stricken face brother and feel a little guilty. "It because Ace was captured by blackbeard who hand him to the marine." Teach who was behind Thach sweat and cursed mentally for his plan will be ruined if the kid saw his face and stop his plan.

"Lu, you didn't answer my question fully." Sabo spoken.

"It because of Akainu." at that Sabo just accept that answer but someone (Who Sabo think is stupid or crazy to not notice the mood) ask.

"How about Ace, Sabo and us save him right?"

Lu shook his head but answer the question "Sabo died when we were ten, Ace...died I can't save him! I was too weak! I busted at impel down, and run through the war but I can't save him, the giant-ossan too Died! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" at this Lu broke crying muttering sorry endless time.

Everyone look pale but not as pale as the brothers and Luffy already hug his parallel self.

'How could I died that early when Luffy and Ace need me!" Sabo top hat shadow his eyes and his eyes meet Ace and the gained understanding between them.

'We had to help him."

 **Dou you like it? please review...**


End file.
